battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Grassy
Grassy is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've been voted into the BFDI. Like Remote and Pie, Grassy only received 7 votes and placed 17th place and he was flung into the Locker of Losers. Appearance Grassy appears to be comprised of blades of grass, and his body is green. His appearance has never been changed until BFB. Personality Grassy refers to himself and his group in the third person. He wants to be helpful and respected. Gender Grassy's gender was under debate for some time after the release of Lick Your Way to Freedom. He was said to be a female in a live stream on Jacknjellify by Cary Huang, who is the creator of Battle for Dream Island, but in Lick Your Way to Freedom, he was referred to as a male by Blocky, since Michael Huang and Satomi Hinatsu now make Battle for BFDI. As of November 22nd, 2017, it appears that Grassy's gender has been resolved. Satomi said on HTwins Central that although “Streams and vlogs can be helpful sources but at the end of the day it’s what’s in the episode that’s true”, and that she had informed Cary about his statement on the live stream, and informed that she had changed his gender. Coverage In BFDIA, Grassy was eligible to compete, but he only received 53 votes, ranking 55th out of everyone. Only Roboty, Tree, Saw, Bottle and Bracelety received fewer votes with 50, 49, 36, 29 and 18 votes respectively. Gaty received 1 more vote than him, with 54. Grassy was later seen in the background in No More Snow! along with 8-Ball and Bell, who also failed to join, implying they had escaped the LOL, but during Welcome Back, they are back inside. Relationships Blocky Grassy views Blocky as a friend, as both like doing funny doings. Grassy saved Blocky from landing on the ground when he was pushed off the tree by Robot Flower. Blocky also stood up for Grassy when Golf Ball disrespected him due to these things. Golf Ball Grassy is an enemy of Golf Ball because Golf Ball says he is useless most of the time, and insults him, saying he "is an overgrown part of the lawn someone forgot to mow". Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Trivia *Grassy's audition was appearing from the background, possibly appearing from camouflage. *Grassy is one of the four recommended characters held in the TLC to not change their design in IDFB, with the other three being Firey Jr., 8-Ball. and Nonexisty. *Grassy's idle has appeared multiple times in BFDI and BFDIA. He was probably made from that asset. *Grassy did not appear in the Tiny Loser Chamber in Welcome Back. *Grassy was considered by Golf Ball to be an "overgrown section of the lawn that the gardener forgot to mow." *Grassy's BFB asset is animated at times, much like Firey's burn. *The top of Grassy is able to catch contestants, as he saved Blocky from dying in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *Grassy, alongside Barf Bag, had previously unknown genders. Grassy was called by a female in a live stream but was stated correctly as a male in BFB. *Grassy read the confessionals in TWOW 23a for Midnight Light . This is where his voice originated from. Gallery Want to see more? Visit Grassy's Gallery! Grassy (better).png|Grassy's Idle Grassy Original.png Remotegrassypie.PNG|Grassy about to be flung to the TLC. Bell8ballgrassyrubybook.png|Grassy trying to escape the LOL/TLC. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 2.25.57 PM.png Grassytitle.png|Grassy's joining audition Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Grassy_New.PNG|Grassy in IDFB. grassy.PNG GrassyReveal.png|Grassy in the Reveal Grass Tuft.png|Grassy's idle Grassy 2.png|Happy Grassy Grassy Falling.jpg|Grassy falling. Grassy Sassy.png|Grassy in TWOW 23a Grassy BTB.jpg Grassy in the BFB Intro with Leafy in the background..png|Grassy in the BFB intro with Leafy behind him. Grassy Body.png|Grassy's new body asset grassy and blocky.png Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png I think there should be respect.jpg Oh its you.png TLC full count.png Grassy BTB.jpg grassy bfb.png grassy g.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Plants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Locker of Losers Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Grassy